Illusion
by WildRelapsedCreature
Summary: A Changewing, a Nightfury. Two teenagers, two stories. Two paths to follow, one end result.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any of its characters. I only own Midnight and Sammy. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

A girl with strawberry blonde hair was curled up in a cave on the cold stone floor. She shivered from the chilly weather. Curling up closer into herself, foggy breaths left her lips. She was easily on her way towards a case of frostbite. The girl was sick. Her nose was red and runny while her body fought off a dangerous fever. The cold only made it worse. A dark figure covered the entrance to the cave. The thing with long, thin wings pushed its way in until it was able to wrap its warm body around the freezing teenager. The girl looked up, a smile gracing her blue tinged lips. The dragon blew out a worried huff.

"H-hey M-mid-dn-night-t." the girl chattered.

Midnight nudged the girls head. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes. Drifting into the void of unconsciousness. The dragon, Midnight, gave a noise of protest, sensing her uneasy breathing. Fretting, the dragon rushed out of the cave, worried about the human's fragile life. Midnight stretched her great wings and flew to the nearest population.

A boy stood wrapped in a tight, warm cloak. A jet black dragon next to him.

"Well buddy, you ready to go back?"

Before the dragon could snort out a reply, the panicked shrieks of another dragon reached their ears. The dragon known as Midnight landed a little ways away from the teenaged guy and his dragon. She let out a noise of panic and motioned for the males to follow her.

"A Changewing. I've never seen one do that before." the boy breathed.

The jet black dragon nudged the boy, turning his head towards the Changewing.

"Should we follow it buddy?"

The dragon agreed in the best way it could. The boy hopped onto the dragon's back, following the stressed dragon. They watched the Changewing squeeze itself into a cave opening. The boy followed hesitantly. He saw the Changewing curled around something. The mysterious dragon gently unwrapped its body to show the weakened girl. The boy widened his eyes in shock. He raised his hands to show he wasn't a threat and slowly crept forward. The Changewing snorted in warning, but let him kneel down next to the sick figure. He heard her rattled breathing and saw the bright redness of her nose, the blue of her lips.

"We have to get her to the village." the boy picked up the girl after her had wrapped her freezing body in his cloak.

Quickly turning to the jet black dragon, he pulled himself on and tried to keep the girl as stable as possible. Turning in the direction towards the village, he took off, the Changewing close behind.

"Come on buddy. Come on Toothless." the boy breathed.

Toothless tried to go as fast as he could, sensing the sickness of the girl as well. The boys fears began to grow as he realized just how bad the female's condition truly was. Landing in the village, thankfully his dad was there.

"Dad!"

The great chief turned to face his son, his eyes widening at the frail body.

"She needs medical attention. We need to take her to the healer's house."

The chief took the girl out of his hands. They rushed to the healer. The son turned to the door and knocked, out of breath. The elderly healer answered.

"Put her on my table!" she said immediately.

The big man rested her on the table as the healer went around gathering supplies.

"What happened?"

"Hiccup was flyin'. He found her."

Hiccup suddenly remembered something.

"Dragon, she had a dragon. A Changewing." he announced.

"I didn't see no other dragon."

"It ain't called a Changewing for nuthin.'" the healer grunted, "Now go on. I'll send someone for ya."

"Go find the Changewing. It's probably scared out of its wits."

Hiccup left on a mission to find the lost dragon. He found his friends.

"Fishlegs, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout. I found and injured girl and brought her here. She had a Changewing. Now it's gone." he informed.

"Well that's what Changewings do best. They-" Fishlegs began.

They heard a shriek of surprise, followed by fire.

"I'm going to guess we should start over there." Snotlout sarcastically assumed.

"Better start now." Astrid sighed.

They all decided to split up and look for the missing Changewing. Hiccup got Toothless and they searched from the skies. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup saw movement by the trees.

"There! Towards the edge of the forest!"

Toothless began his descent down. Landing, Hiccup jumped off of his back and carefully looked for the frightened beast. Toothless tried to pinpoint it. He found it before Hiccup. Nudging his shoulder, Toothless pointed his head in the Changewing's direction.

"Hey. We won't hurt you." Hiccup called soothingly.

They could see the Changewing's eyes, widened and scared.

"She'll be alright. They're taking care of her. Come with us."

He put his hand out and the Changewing hesitantly stepped forward, still in its camouflaged state. It got spooked and darted away. Hiccup sighed and began the search again. He met with the rest of his friends at dusk.

"Any luck?"

All of them shook their heads.

"I saw it, but it was too skittish." Astrid informed.

Pretty much everyone agreed, the only one who had had the most luck was Hiccup.

"Alright. Meet back here tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

They all agreed and left to go their separate ways.

"Hiccup!" he turned to his dad's voice.

"She's awake. She's alright. She's wrapped in blankets but she won't talk. Could you try to talk to her for us?"

"Yeah dad." Hiccup immediately agreed.

They took off towards the healer's. Hiccup walked in and saw the girl's petite figure on the couch. Once he was in there, the healer ushered his dad out of the house. Hiccup hesitantly took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Hi." he began.

She wouldn't look at him.

"Are you okay?"

No response.

"I found you nearly dead in a cave."

Silence.

"Your Changewing was with you."

The girl raised her head to look him in the eyes.

"It's fine. We just can't catch it."

The girl raised an eyebrow. Hiccup awkwardly stood up to leave.

"It's amazing you even saw her." the girl spoke quietly.

Hiccup turned. She looked at him with a cautious expression.

"She's really shy."

"Yeah. We figured that out. Who are you? What were you doing in that cave?"

"My name is Samanthia. Sammy is fine. Midnight is my dragon. To put it simply, I left."

"What happened?"

Sammy looked sown and clammed up again. Hiccup sighed. He stood up and headed to the door.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Hiccup nodded and left the house. What had happened? Why did she leave her home? So many unanswered questions, and Hiccup was determined to answer them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any of its characters. I only own Midnight and Sammy. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

The figure of Sammy was still swamped in blankets. The color had returned to her lips and face, though a chill was still present. The healer had warned her that being in the cold for so long had weakened her, and had gotten her sick. If Midnight hadn't found Hiccup and Toothless when she did, the viking known as Samantha would no longer be alive. Sammy's head was swimming with thoughts. Her vision was blurred, her mind not completely down to earth. Midnight was still hiding amongst the woods, shy to those she didn't know. Sammy was planning on finding her once she was announced well enough to leave. She was grateful for the hospitality, but she usually didn't stick around in one place for that long.

She learned a long time ago that making connections with other vikings would only result in pain and suffering.

A light knock on the door startled Sammy from her thoughts. She looked up at the door, keeping her gaze trained on the source of the noise. The door was opened and in the doorway stood the healer with a large viking.

"Good to see you awake." the large viking announced, his booming voice making Sammy internally flinch.

Sammy nodded her head slightly.

"My name is Stoick the Vast. I am the chief of this village." Stoick informed.

"Where am I?" Sammy asked quietly.

"You're in Berk, my village. My son, Hiccup, found you. You were almost dead. If I may ask, why were you out there all alone? Where's your family?"

"I wasn't alone. I had Midnight."

"Midnight?"

"My dragon. The Changewing."

"Well still being out there without any fellow viking must've been quite lonely."

"Not really. I like being alone."

"Why's that?"

"Because being alone means I only have to take care of myself and Midnight. I don't have to worry about anyone else getting hurt or lost."

"That's a big responsibility for someone your age. Why are you out there by yourself?"

"I don't have a family. I lost my mother when I was a small child, my father was lost at sea."

"So you've been by yourself this whole time?"

"Not by myself."

"You and Midnight have been by yourselves this whole time?"

"For the most part, yes."

The information that Sammy provided him troubled Stoick. Sammy wasn't that much younger than Hiccup. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to grow up without not just one, but both of her parents. It guilted him that his son, Hiccup, had to grow up without his mother. And this child grew up alone. With only her dragon as a source of companionship.

"Well, you focus on getting better. I will have my son come and check up on you later." Stoick informed.

"Thank you." Sammy was so quiet, Stoick barely heard the whisper.

Sammy POV

The kindness of these vikings was foreign to me. I mean, we're vikings. Being brooding and suspicious is in our nature. But, these vikings, they were different.

I still haven't figured out whether or not that's a good or bad thing.

My mind was running in circles, thoughts continued to bash my head. Everything that I had done recently was bubbling up at the surface. All I wanted at this point in time was to run away and leave, but that obviously wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I was still recovering from my near death experience. I can't help but think about what would've happened to me if the chief's son hadn't found me. I would most likely be dead. Midnight was my best friend and I know she'd do everything in her power to keep me safe, but even a dragon can't bring someone back from the dead. As magnificent as they are, they're not gifted with that power.

The one thing I kept returning to was in fact, the chief's son. Why did he save me? As far as I know, Midnight ventured out for help, but why did he save me? It's not like I was worth much, I really didn't look like much either. There's always the possibility of me being a threat, but then why wasn't I constantly watched over? It just didn't make sense to me. Maybe it's because I've been without any other humans for so long, but it still just didn't seem right. Maybe I was obsessing too much over this, but I just didn't know what to think.

A knock on the door shocked me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I called out quietly.

The door squeaked open and the first thing I saw was unruly brown hair with a few small braids. The chief's son.

3rd Person POV

Hiccup hesitantly walked into the room holding the viking girl he found. She was sitting upright on her bed, her face void of any emotion. Sammy looked on at him, wondering why he was here until she remember that Stoick had told her he was going to come check up on her.

"Hi." Hiccup started.

"Hi." Sammy answered, looking down at her hands, "Uhm. Thanks for saving me."

"Well, I wouldn't take that credit. It was your dragon that saved you. She was the one that found Toothless and I."

"Toothless?"

"He's my dragon."

Sammy slightly nodded her head.

"Uh, I can take you to meet him if you'd like? Maybe show you the village?" Hiccup asked hesitantly.

"Oh, uh sure. That sounds great."

"I'll help you find Midnight too if you need it."

"Yeah okay. Thank you."

Hiccup gave her a small smile and she gave him a shy one back. Slowly standing, she made her way over to the door where Hiccup was, ready to start her escapade for the day.


End file.
